secretly, you love me too
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Alice has been in love with Lily for years. Muggle!AU.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **secretly, you love me too**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

The weekend was very quickly turning into one of the best ones of Alice's life. She and Lily had decided to have a Galentines weekend since both Frank and James were away.

For Alice, it felt like a dalliance with the devil. Maybe that was making it more thrilling. Because even though her love for Frank remained, her attraction to Lily grew stronger every day and had been since the day they moved in together at the start of university. Now it was four years later; they were both working, both in relationships, but Alice was still smitten. That being said, the idea of Galentines weekend was Lily's idea, and the girl had always been a notorious flirt. On top of that, Alice and Lily had kissed once or twice over the years. Their chemistry always evident to everyone — except, apparently, Lily herself.

Alice's eyes fell on the soft curves of the woman beside her; both of them in ridiculous yoga positions. How someone could look so beautiful doing exercise, God only knew.

"I reckon Dorcas is pregnant you know," Lily said, twisting her head to look at Alice.

"Oh?"

"I have this theory, you see," Lily continued, pushing herself backwards as they were instructed. "She conveniently quit her job with no other work to go to, and then — despite having nothing to do — didn't go out with us last week, or the week before."

"It could just be coincidence," Alice responded, pushing her hair out of her face. "The other day she justified leaving work by going 'Hard work never killed anybody, but I figure, why take the chance?'. She said she wants to take a course or whatever. Maybe she just wanted to do something else?"

Lily scoffed. "That girl would happily live off that sugar daddy she's acquired."

Alice felt as though calling him a sugar daddy was a bit of a stretch; he was only nine and bit years between them.

"I mean, I know they're in love, and I really like Matt you know, but I want Dorcas to find her calling," Lily said.

Alice hummed in agreement. The instructor guided the class into the final cool down and Alice found herself lost in thought as they stretched. Lily had plans for them to go for food and drink after this, claiming that she had found the perfect hidden place for a special date. Alice loved the sound of that; it sounded like a weekend she would never forget, or want to end.

"Wow," Lily breathed, as they were getting changed after class.

Alice looked at her curiously, as Lily leant in half dressed and inhaled through her nose. "That perfume is to die for; you smell amazing."

Alice blushed, as Lily smiled and pulled her bra and shirt from the locker on her left.

"Oh hell... Lily," Alice mumbled.

"I could just eat you up," the redhead winked.

When Lily's attention had returned to getting changed, Alice pulled a pained expression. The flirting was just so good, too good. It made Alice pine over her friend and wonder whether she was just torturing herself for hoping that maybe something would happen between them. Lily talked fast about work — about how her diary was so full she just wanted a break. Alice listened, her gaze distant, as then walked out to her car. This was absurd.

"Alice, get over yourself," she thought as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Lily took over the AUX, playing her music loud as she navigated Alice to the secret place she'd mentioned earlier. Alice let herself relax a little more as Lily sang. Chanting a mantra of 'it's fine; everything's fine' was half working. They belted out 'Single Ladies' together as they reached the fringe of the town, grey merging into green outside the windows.

Eventually, they pulled up outside a converted water mill. It was now a pub called 'The Goat in the Mirror', and honestly, Alice had never been here before. From the outside the pub was beautiful, hidden behind a curtain of willow branches, Alice felt like they'd stepped into another world when they climbed out of the car. She was staring and when Lily noticed she laughed.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

"How have I never been before?" Alice wondered aloud before turning to Lily. "Did James introduce you to this place or something?"

Lily cocked her head slightly. "Oh, not at all, hun. This place is only for our dates."

"So this is a date," Alice said teasingly.

"Yup."

Alice's eyebrows shot up at the serious expression on Lily's face, staring as Lily stepped beside her and took Alice's hand in hers.

"Is that okay?" Lily asked. "If this is a real date?"

Alice didn't even think before she nodded. Lily smiled and led her into the pub. It was as beautiful inside as it was outside. It had really focused on keeping the original features of the mill; that being said, Alice's focus was on the beautiful redhead at her side. Lily was taking her on a date; it wasn't just meaningless flirting. Her skin was tingling where Lily's skin was against hers. Alice didn't want to ever let go. They crossed the quiet pub, heading towards the bar. Behind it, stood an older man. His grey beard was secured in a plait and his bright blue eyes were magnified by his thick-lensed glasses.

"You Lily?" he asked.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone this morning," Lily responded. "You are Aberforth right?"

"That is correct," he responded, putting down the glass he was cleaning. "Let me just get the key for you."

As the man shuffled away, Lily explained that the garden area hadn't reopened after a refurb yet, but she had convinced Aberforth to let her and Alice use it. After all, it's official opening was tomorrow so the refurbishment was complete. Aberforth returned with the key for the garden and Lily ordered drinks for them both.

Outside the garden was beautiful. In the warm weather, the garden came to life, and the gentle sound of the water wheel in the background created an atmosphere that Alice instantly fell in love with. Selecting a blue upcycled table close to the river edge, Alice and Lily sat opposite one another with the drinks Lily had paid for. Her bright green eyes studied Alice and then she lifted her drink up.

"To us?" Lily said.

Alice lifted her glass and they clinked together as she repeated the words.

"I was going to suggest that we did that date and then talk about James and Frank afterwards?" Lily said.

Alice had temporarily forgotten about the fact that they both had boyfriends; what were they going to do. They took a sip of their drinks in unison and then Alice cleared her throat.

"Okay, afterwards," Alice agreed. "Now, tell me, how long have you been planning this?"

"Well, that is a long story…"

Lily delved into the intricate week of planning she'd done. Alice lost herself in Lily's eyes and counted the freckles on the redhead's cheeks. The effort Lily had gone to was amazing; Alice couldn't believe it had been so well hidden by her roommate.

It made Alice feel special.

By the time it came to closing time, neither of them wanted to leave. Their reluctance to leave was greatly exaggerated by the alcohol in their veins. Holding each other up, Alce and Lily stumbled out towards the taxi that Aberforth had called for them. Lily reeled off their address as they collapsed into the back seat, still giggling over something Alice had already forgotten about. As the taxi shot off back in the direction they'd came from earlier in the day. Tomorrow they'd come back and collect the car.

Alice scooted closer to Lily and dropped her head onto the girl's shoulder with a content sigh. "Thank you, Lils."

"Love you, Alice," she said.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Femslash February:** 12 **.** Lily/Alice

 **Serpent Challenge** : 64. Vine snake- (character) Queenie Goldstein, alt: Alice Longbottom

 **Insane House Challenge** : 372. Word - Dalliance - (A brief love affair)

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 53. Class - Pilates/Yoga

 **Fanfiction Resolutions:** 39\. Write about one of the hidden tunnels or places

 **Play More Cards!** : 26. Oh Hell - (dialogue) "Oh hell…"

 **Writing Club [Character Appreciation]:** 3\. (object) Muggle Car

 **Writing Club [Disney Challenge]:** 4\. Song - A Whole New World - Write about a date that the characters don't want to end.

 **Writing Club [Book Club]** : **Francis Goldsmith:** (character) Lily Evans-Potter, (word) pregnant, (setting) garden, (object) diary, (emotion) hope

 **Writing Club [Showtime]:** 4\. What Is This Feeling? - (au) Roommates

 **Writing Club [Days of the Month]:** World Bartender Day - Write about Aberforth Dumbledore

 **Writing Club [CYB]** : 2. (object) Perfume

 **Writing Club [Liza's Loves]** : 19. The Flirt - Write about a flirt

 **Writing Club [Jenny's Jovial Quotes]** : 4. "Hard work never killed anybody, but I figure, why take the chance?"

 **Word Count:** 1326 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
